Querido Edward, querida Bella
by Arrendajo
Summary: Imagina que Bella nuca salta de ese acantilado,ella y Jacob tienen su "felices para siempre" y Edward sigue firme en no volver. El tiempo pasa y ellos cuentan como es que sus vidas siguen en sus diarios reales o imaginarios.
1. Chapter 1

Querido Edward:

Miro la hora, 10, 11, 12, 13 minutos. Tic tac, tic tac, bum, bum, bum, bum. Mi corazón se ha acompasado al ritmo del reloj, así de lento late…

Edward, ya no estas, no te encuentro en ninguna parte, hay días en los que pareces más bien una ilusión mía, un sueño lindo, un recuerdo borroso. Y otros en los que estas tan presente en mi mente como antes, días en los que te veo en cada esquina, en cada sombra, en cada persona.

Me gustaría volver a verte alguna vez, convencerme de que en verdad exististe, pero no para que te quedaras conmigo para siempre, se que no me amas, y no soy tan egoísta como para pedirte eso, sino me gustaría verte para agradecerte por todo, porque con el paso del tiempo comprendí que el dolor nunca se irá, sino que me irá fortaleciendo día a día para aguantarlo mas y mas, poco a poco. Porque el dolor nos hace fuertes, y el tiempo ayuda a olvidar….

También me gustaría darte las gracias porque en estos dos años, pude conocer a alguien que ahora amo. Jacob, nuestro amor crece día con día, se hace más fuerte, y me ayuda a olvidarte por completo en muchas ocasiones. Soy suya como una vez fui tuya…

Gracias por el dolor, gracias por todo.

Aún te amo, pero ese amor cada día se convierte en un recuerdo opacado por el de Jacob, mi Jacob.

Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Querida Bella:

Aun no se como puedo aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti.

Cada segundo me duele horrores, es una parte tuya que se va, se despega de mí…

Cada día me perteneces menos.

Pero esto es lo correcto, lo que te mantendrá viva…

Todo lo que veo me recuerda a ti, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ya me habrás olvidado, los humanos lo hacen tan rápido…Yo nunca podré olvidarte a ti, y espero ansioso el día de de nuestro reencuentro, tu unos diez o veinte años mayor, viva y feliz.

Tal vez te vea de lejos sin atreverme nunca a revelarme ante ti, siendo el mayor cobarde del mundo, pero un cobarde feliz. Te visitare por las noches, cuando duermas, y todo o tan solo una parte, volverá a ser igual.

Solo me duele el pensar que seguramente para entonces ni una pequeña parte tuya será mía, sino de alguien más…

Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Querido Edward:

Durante dos años he llevado estos diarios, día tras día para apegarme a tu recuerdo, sin embargo hoy me he dado cuenta de que este se desvanece sin importar lo que haga, Edward…

Me he dado cuenta de que ya no recuerdo el tono exacto de dorado de tus ojos o tu manera totalmente grácil de andar ¡Lo puedo decir más de mil veces pero ninguna imagen viene a mi mente!

También hay pequeñas cosas, cosas que yo relacionaba contigo, con los Cullen que ya no tienen el mismo sentido para mí…

"Piano" es tan solo un instrumento más y "cazador" es tan solo eso, una persona… "doctor" ya no significa ver a Carlisle, y "amor" lleva por todos lados el nombre de Jacob.

"Vegetariano" es alguien que no come carne, y "blanco" es el color de las nubes, "pequeña" es como me siento al lado de Sam y Jacob… y "baseball" ya no hace estremecer a mi corazón.

Pero "vampiro" sigue siendo una palabra que hace que mi corazón comience a latir más deprisa y "sentimientos" aun me recuerda a Jasper, cada que veo un oso pardo recuerdo a Emmett, cuando veo una revista de modelos a Rosalie, y mi propia madre me recuerda a Esme, "amable", "caritativo"…. Todo eso es Carlisle y mi mejor amiga nunca dejara de ser Alice…

Y tú… tú eres Edward, nada más.

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

Querida Bella:

Como simplemente ya no puedo aguantar más sin ti, hoy daré un pequeño paseo por Forks. Lo veré todo de nuevo, y eso te incluye a ti… quiero saber si en verdad eres feliz, si no es así, espero que me tomes de vuelta, prometo quedarme contigo para siempre, como antes me pregunto si tendré la valentía para hacerlo, dos años son mucho tiempo para un humano, y los corazones cambian, ¡ Ojala me aceptes de vuelta!

No sabes como ansío el deslizarme de nuevo por tu ventana para verte dormir, acariciar tu largo cabello y escucharte hablar en sueños. Mi querida Bella, te amo, así ha sido siempre, así es y así será por toda la eternidad, aún cuando tu corazón deje de latir, el mío seguirá gritando tu nombre a cada segundo que pase. Bella…Bella…Bella.

Edward


	5. Chapter 5

Querido Edward:

Oh Edward, hoy te extraño más que nunca, no puedo parar de llorar y siento como si esta herida que me he dedicado a sanar durante tanto tiempo se hubiera reabierto. Y todo porque hoy Jake se acostó sobre el piso de mi cuarto, imagina mi sorpresa y terror cuándo sintió un leve aroma a vampiro bajo una de las tablas de madera, la quitó y ¡Oh Edward! Ahí estaba todo lo que pensé, te habías llevado, las fotos, los regalos…las cosas que probaban tu existencia, que probaban que no eres un simple recuerdo.

Jake y yo nos hemos peleado, el dice que me debo olvidar de todo esto y continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, se que es lo correcto pero yo… ¡No puedo! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y me dueles casi tanto como al principio.

Se que no puedo seguir lastimando a Jake de esta manera, imagino como se debe de sentir ahora, creo que ha visto en mi restos de amor hacia ti y eso debe entristecerlo más que nada.

No puedo seguirlo lastimando y no lo haré, ya no más y tampoco me seguiré mintiendo a mi misma ¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que te amo, siempre será así… siempre.

Bella


	6. Chapter 6

Querida Bella:

No puedo ni siquiera llegar a describir la terrible culpa que siento en mi interior. Al llegar a Forks, lo primero que hice fue parar en nuestra antigua casa, y ahí, encontré, justo a la entrada, una pila de cuadernos, todos llenados hasta la última hoja con tu caligrafía mi Bella, diarios, para ser mas preciso. En ellos contabas, me contabas más bien, todo lo que te pasaba. Y habiéndolos leído y releído hasta el cansancio me pregunto; ¿Cómo pude dañarte de una forma tan ruin? Y lo que es peor aún, ¿Cómo no vi esto venir? ¿Realmente has estado sufriendo de esta manera tanto tiempo?

Pero los diarios se detienen justo cuando estas a punto de comenzar una relación con alguien a quien llamas _tu _Jacob, debo admitir Bella que ¡No podría encontrarme más celoso de ese tal Jacob! De ese… ese… ¡Ese usurpador de lugares!

Pienso que ahora debo buscar los diarios faltantes, enterarme de lo que ha pasado en tu vida, saber si logras estar al fin con _tu _Jacob o si sigues siendo tan miserable como yo te he obligado a ser… ¡Hay Bella lo lamento tanto! Tanto, tanto, tanto.

Se que ni en mil eternidades lograre compensarte por todo el dolor que te he provocado. Lo diré una vez más (pero no será la última, no mientras yo siga existiendo) lo lamento mucho Bella, y te amo…

Tuyo para siempre, Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Querido Edward:

¡Las cosas entre Jacob y yo van de mal en peor! El me dice que debo olvidarme de este asunto, que tú no vas a volver. Como si no lo supiera…

¿Es que las cosas nunca estarán bien? Desde que te fuiste todo es confuso, y justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a estar bien, cuando todo iba tomando su sitio poco a poco, cuando por fin me sentía viva de nuevo apareces y todo cambia una vez más, no te culpo, soy yo la débil.

Pero hay que ser optimistas.

Últimamente he notado algo bastante curioso, mis diarios desaparecen para luego reaparecer al día siguiente. Sospecho de Charlie, aunque bien podría tratarse de Jacob. Hay Jake ¡Últimamente ocultas tantas cosas! Los lobos se reúnen más seguido e intentan mantenerme en La Push más tiempo que antes. ¡Si tan solo supiera que pasa! Jake se muestra demasiado protector, y cuando me pregunta sobre mi día hay demasiada preocupación en su voz, como si esperara algo, o a alguien…

Como sea, no pienso descansar hasta averiguar todos los misterios ¿Quién lee mis diarios? ¿Qué les pasa a los lobos? ¿A quien espera Jake? Me mantendré ocupada con eso durante bastante tiempo.

Bella

**Lamento si me tarde demasiado, pero me castigaron x.x****, bien el siguiente capítulo estará listo en un par de días n.n. Arrendajo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Querida Bella:

Al parecer mi llegada no fue tan secreta como pensé que sería, después del primer día de estancia en Forks, me visitaron Sam y sus lobos. Al parecer otro vampiro ha estado merodeando los alrededores desde que me nos fuimos: Victoria.

Esto me hace pensar en muchas cosas, y la primera es que ya no puedo ni debo seguir ocultándote mi presencia, durante esta semana en la que he estado en Forks, he ido planeando la forma en la que me mostraré ante ti. Y si tu licántropo no se entera aun mejor, no podrá intervenir, esta es mi zona y tú eres mía.

Tal vez te deje una nota, o me muestre ante ti en una de tus visitas a mi casa para dejar tus preciados diarios (que estoy seguro será pronto a juzgar por la inmensa pila de cuadernos que hay en tu escritorio), después, mi Bella, todo volverá a ser como era, lo juro.

Me dedicare a protegerte, a adorarte, como siempre he hecho, envejecerás a mi lado, pasaremos toda una vida, tu vida, juntos, y todas las puertas te serán abiertas, no habrá absolutamente nada que se te niegue, de eso me encargare yo. Eres la única a la que he amado Bella, la flor más delicada, el paisaje más hermoso, la pintura más bella. Y como estas destinada, como el resto de los humanos, a vivir una vida efímera, cuando llegue el momento, cuando de tus ojos se apague toda luz, y te desvanezcas de este mundo en mis brazos, me encargare de seguirte, para estar juntos por siempre, si es que me dejan entrar al lugar a donde tu alma inmortal descanse. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que te quedaras conmigo para siempre sin tener que quitarte el alma… Más no seré yo quien te condene, y si esa tal Victoria o quien sea se atreviera a tocarte, aunque fuera el más leve roce, me encargare de que sus ojos no vuelvan a ver la luz, y que sus cuerpos queden inertes, sin vida, para que no puedan volver a dañarte. Esa es mi promesa, protección y todo mi amor infinito, hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	9. Final

Querido Edward:

Lo que paso hoy fue tan increíble, tan extraordinario que apenas puedo pensarlo, en cuanto lo intento siento que me desmayo, pero no por enfermedad o terror, sino por alegría y amor, el más puro amor, el que me he negado por 3 años.

Estoy segura de que hoy será la última vez que escriba en uno de estos diarios, ya no son necesarios, no con lo que ha pasado.

Quiero guardar mis recuerdos en papel para que sean más confiables, pues estos años me han enseñado a no confiar en mi que soy débil, así que relataré a qui lo sucedido.

Mi pila de diarios había crecido hasta convertirse en algo bastante estorboso, así que me prepare para otra visita a tu casa dónde los dejaría como llevo haciendo 3 años.

Todo estaba como de costumbre ahí, sin novedad, y cuando me iba sentí que alguien me observaba, y el piano comenzó a sonar. Me congelé en ese momento para siempre. La puerta se abrió y alguien salió. Alguien a quien no había visto en 3 años.

_-Te esperaba- me dijo Edward con una voz cargada de felicidad, o tal vez fue mi propia felicidad la que deformó el sonido de su voz._

_-¿E… Edward? – Tartamudee llena de sorpresa._

_En verdad era el, con quien había soñado durante 3 años, la razón de mis desvelos, tan hermoso que mi corazón no pudo evitar echarse a correr. Edward…_

_-Bella, lo lamento, lamento todo. Fui un completo tonto, nunca debí de irme, pero no sabía que te heriría de una forma tan cruel. He leído tus diarios y quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaron, sigues siendo la dueña de mi ser, la única que ha cautivado este corazón de piedra, me has hechizado por completo y te amo inmensamente. Sin embargo si ya no sientes nada por mi, lo comprenderé, pues mis acciones han sido las de un estúpido, te he dañado terriblemente y aun pasen mil eternidades, no lograre perdonarme nunca._

_-Edward, no, yo aún te amo, pero ¿Cómo saber que esto no es un sueño? ¿Qué no despertaré dentro de poco? ¿Qué no tendré que olvidarte, sepultarte de nuevo en mis recuerdos?_

_-La respuesta es fácil Bella, yo nunca seré un recuerdo._

Querida Bella:

Nunca, nunca, nunca seré un recuerdo. No más. Porque vivir sin ti no es vida, porque estar lejos de ti es como el peor de los castigos y porque te amo inmensa e irreparablemente

Tuyo hasta el final, Edward.


	10. Epílogo

La señorita Isabella Marie Swan se casó con el joven Edward Anthony Cullen en Forks. El día estaba nublado y todos los que asistieron a la boda aseguran que Bella nunca había estado más hermosa. Unos días antes, la novia había estado en una pijamada con quien después se convertiría en su cuñada, Alice Cullen. La gente de Forks asegura que un día se pudieron ver inmensas columnas de humo, la policía creyó que se trataba de un incendio, pero al llegar a la zona solo descubrieron varios montones de cenizas humeantes. Aún no se sabe que eran las cenizas.

La pareja se fue durante varios días por su luna de miel. Al regresar, Bella se encontraba muy enferma…

Lo demás es historia.


End file.
